Rocker Clary
by AlecceaMorefile
Summary: When Jace tells Clary to go home in City of Glass, She does. Then she leaves the Institute and walks home. But on the way she runs into Daniel. Soon she starts to sing for his band. Then one day the TMI gang sees her singing. What happens then. Please R&R. I promise its better than the summary sounds.
1. Chapter 1

"Clary go home" Jace said. "Fine! But don't be surprised if I'm not there when you get back." Before he can reply I open a portal and go back to New York.  
_

I walk into my room at the Institute and grab my suitcase. I start to pack my things. Once I'm done I grab my bags and leave. I take one look around and walk to the elevator. As he doors close the door to the library opens and out runs Jace and Magnus. "Clary. Don't" yells Mags. But before they can reach the elevator it slide closed and moves downward. I walk outside and put my earphones in and start playing music on my Ipod. I start to sing along to my music. Soon my phone buzzes. I pull it out of my pocket and turn it off. Still singing. But as I'm walking I run into someone. I look up and apologize. The guy I ran into just laughed. "Tell you what" he said."If you buy me a coffee we'll make it even. "OK deal." I said. We walk into Java Jones and I buy two black coffees. "Black?" he asks. "Like my soul" I say. He laughs. "I'm Daniel." he said while holding out his hand. "Clary." We talk for awhile. Long after our coffees are finished. I tell him about Jace and our fight. Leaving out the parts about being a Shadowhunter, of coarse. In return he tells me about his band and his life. After we leave Java Jones, he walks me home. I walk to the front door then remember that with Luke in Idris and my mom in a coma i have nobody to let me in the locked house. Daniel walks up behind me. "Whats up?" "I don't have a key and my parents are... out of town." "You can stay at my place, if you want." After a moment I accept and we walk toward his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments . I do own the idea.**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **Hey guys i'll make this fast then start the next chapter. First I want to say thanks to the people who have started following Rocker Clary and me. Next I want to tell you guys that I will try to update every Saturday. But I'm going to update today as a gift for the people who started following me and I want my readers to know that any time I get 2 new followers I'll be updating. Please R &R. And give me real feels. So tell me even if you don't think it's good. Also I'm taking any suggestions on how to make this story better or more interesting. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments . I do own the idea.**

 **Hey guys. New update, as promised. Please R &R and give me any suggestions on how to make this story i do not own the song in this chapter. All America Rejects does.**

As Daniel and I walk towards his house I start wondering if this was a good idea. I'm about to tell him never mind. But before I can say anything, he stops. "Here we are." he said. I look up and see that we stopped at a set of apartments on the upper east side. "Come on. I'll show you around." We start walking up stairs, all ideas of leaving forgotten. "We all have our own apartment. Since we're the only ones who live here we have everything right here. A practice room, an instruments room, a performance room- for when we host here- and apartments for everybody so we don't have to worry about messing up anybody things." He said. "Come on, we have one open apartment that you can use." he started walking up the stairs again. once we got to the top he opened the only door and walked in. I quickly followed him inside. I gasped at the beauty of the apartment. Two of the walls were black with multi-colored splatters. The other two had a navy blue background and tiny white flowers. "This is the living room, over there is the kitchen, there is the bathroom, and the bedroom is too your left." said Daniel. "Thanks Daniel." "Once your done unpacking, come down stairs and meet the band." "OK Daniel." "One other thing, call me Dan." he said. "OK Dan." I smiled and winked.

After I finished unpacking I walked down stairs to the bottom floor and followed voices into the practice room. I stand in the doorway and watch for moment. As if feeling my presence Dan looked up at my and smiled. "Hey Clary. Come on in and meet everyone." "OK." I walk forward and sit down on one of the benches. "This is Christina, she sings, Elodie, she plays guitar, Malcolm, he plays drums, and me. I play bass." "Awesome." I look at Christina. "I used to sing too. I sang for my friend Simon's band sometimes." "Awesome. Will you sing for us? Please." "OK, OK. I'll sing." I stand up and walk to the mic. I pull up 'Gives You Hell' instrumental. on my Ipod and hook it up to the speaker.

 _I walk up every evening with a big smile on my face, and never feels outta place,_ _and your still probably working at a nine to five I wonder how bad that tastes when you see my face how gives you hell hope it gives you hell when you walk my way hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell now wheres you picket fence love, and wheres that shiny car and did it ever get you far you've never seem so tense love I've never seen you all so hard, and do you know where you are truth be told I miss you, and truth be told I'm lying when you see my face hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell when you walk my way hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell when you find a man thats worth a damn and treats you well then hes a fool your just as well hope it gives you hell._

I stop there and see them a looking at me"What?" I ask. Dan looks at Christina. "You OK with being the manager?" Christina nods. "Welcome to the band Clary."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments . I do own the idea.**

Christina POV

"I don't want to take Christina's place in the band." said Clary. "Clary, can I take to you for a second?" I asked. Clary nodded and walked off the stage. We walk out of the practice room and into the performance room. I walk up to the stage. I put my hand on the stage and look at Clary. "Did you know that Dan and I are best friends" I look at Clary. She nods her head no. "The only reason I'm in this band is because Dan asked me to be, because after all these years of being his best friend I couldn't let his dreams of having a band be crushed just because he couldn't find a singer. So i did what any friend would do and I offered to sing. I hate singing in front of people but I do it for Dan. That's why I want you to take my place as singer. If you do this then I can manage the band and you can sing and Dan will be happy. And the band has more of a chance to get a record label with you singing for them. All Dan has ever wants to do is get a record." "OK. I'll take the place as lead singer. If you and I have separate practices from the others every once in a while." "OK, deal." We walk back into the practice room. Clary walks in behind me. "What songs do you want me to sing."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments . I do own the idea. Also I don't own the songs in this chapter.**

Dan POV

I smile at Clary. "Thanks Clary." Malcolm said. "One more thing." Clary says. "Call me Clare. My ex-best friends called me Clary." I smile and nod. "OK Clare, so what songs do you want to sing?" I ask. "Well 'Gives You Hell', 'Stereo Heart', 'Jesse's Girl', and 'Bad Romance'. She said. "OK. Lets get started." I hop on the stage and we start getting our instruments ready. "OK first lets sing Jesse's Girl. I love that song." Clare said. We start playing.

 _"Jesse is a friend. Yeahh... I know he's been a good friend of mine. But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define... Jesse's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine. And she's watching him with those eyes, and she's lovin' him with that body I just know it"_ As Clare sings I realize what it was that made me invite her to live with us, why I even talked to her in the first place. I was in love. I know it sounds totally crazy but it really is love. I've never felt like this before but I know that I love Clare. I felt happy for the first time in a long, long time. " _Where can I find a women like that? Like Jesse's girl, I wish that I had Jesse's girl, I want I want Jesse's girl."_ I some how made it through the whole song even though I wasn't paying any attention to it.  
_ **2 years later.**

 **Jace POV**

As I walk down the hallway of the institute I hear Izzy and Simon talking in the library. I walk in just as Simon "Come on Iz. This band is supposed to be super hot. It will be fun." "What band?" I ask. They look at me and Izzy said "Some band called 'Starz' Simon heard about then from a friend and wants to go see them preform tonight at Java Jones." "OK sounds good, lets go." I say. "But Jace today is April 18th. It's Her day." "I know that, Iz, but we need a change and I think this is it. For one night lets just go out and forget Clary." "But Jace, we always spent today telling each other funny stories about Clary and telling each other how we love and miss her." said Izzy. "I know that Izzy. I do but just for tonight lets do something different." I say. "OK fine. But only because I always hated doing that whole story thing. It just makes it that much harder." said Izzy. "Perfect, lets get ready. I walk to my room and change. I look over at my dresser in the corner and see the picture of me and Clary. We're sitting on a rock in Central Park. I'm tickling Clary and he's laughing so hard she looks like she's abut to fall of the rock. Izzy took that picture. Before the whole brother/sister thing. I look away. I open the door and walk toward the elevator. When I get there Alec, Izzy, and Simon are waiting for me. We leave and walk towards Java Jones. When we get there most of the seats are taken. We grab four open seats in the back just as the band walks out on the stage. They start o sing but I don't hear anything. I'm to busy staring at the girl who looks just like Clary.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments . I do own the idea. Also I don't own the songs in this chapter.**

Clare POV

I start singing. Trying my hardest to ignore the four kids sitting in the very back of Java Jones. I keep singing.

 _'This was never the way I planned . Not my intention. I got so brave, drink in hand. Lost my discretion. It's not what I'm used to. Just wanna try you on. I'm curious for you. Caught my attention. I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it.'_

We finish our set list and I hurried off the stage and into the bathroom. I walk in and throw cold water onto my face. I'm wiping off my face just as Christy walks in. "What happened out there Clare? You did great, everyone loved you." I look at her and then it just all comes out. I tell her everything. About Me and Jace, and Izzy and Alec. I tell her everything except the part about demons, downworlders, and shadowhunters. By the time I'm finished I was sure I would have tears running down my face but I didn't. I looked up at her, smiled and walked out of the bathroom. I walked over to were the others were sitting, looked to make sure Jace, Alec, Izzy, and Simon were watching, then sat down right beside Dan and kissed his cheek. Dan turned his head and kissed me on the lips. Just like I knew he would. I kiss him back then pull away and look around. Pretending to do a casual glance I look behind me. I see them staring a my. I smile like I don't remember them. I finish looking around and look back at Dan. I kiss his cheek again and stand up. I walk over to the counter and buy a coffee. "Black." I say. "Like your soul." I hear from behind. me. I look and see Simon. I smile. I pretend I don't know him when I start talking to him. "I once had a friend who would say that to me. We were best friends. Until he chose to lie for my brother. I haven't seen him in years. Whats your name?" I ask. He looks at my like he wants to say something but thinks better of it. "James. James Vancouver." "Well, James Vancouver, do you want to come and sit with me and my friends?" "Sure." he said. We walk over to were the others are sitting and I point to an open seat next to Christy. (Christy is my nickname or Christina) "James this is Dan my boyfriend, Christy, Malcolm, and Elodie. Guys this is James Vancouver." "That's great Clare but we need to go do our next set." said Dan. "OK lets go. James, don't move we'l be right back." We get up and walk onto the stage. I grab the mic and wait for the music to start. I look out at the crowd and see that Simon/James moved back to sit with Jace and the others. I look them all right in the eyes o they know that I remember them and start singing 'Gives you hell' I smile when it gets to the part about finding a man thats worth a damn. Once we finish the set list I walk over to Dan and kiss him hard right on the lips. When I look back at the crowd I see them staring at me. I smirk and walk off the stage with the others. We walk out the door right past where they are sitting. "Later jack asses." I walk out the door with my head high, a smirk on my face, and a hot as hell man on my arm.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments . I do own the idea. Also I don't own the songs in this chapter.**

Clare POV

I walk down the sidewalk. Dan looks at me. He has that look like he wants to ask me something. I look ahead and see that the others are already gone. Probably out eating at some diner. I look back at Dan and see that he's still giving me that look. I laugh. "What?" "Who were those kids at Java Jones?" I look forward again. "Do you remember when we met, and I asked you to call me Clare because my ex-best friends called me Clary?" "Yea." "Why don't we stop and get some food and I'll tell you all about it?" He opens the door to a cafe. and we sit down. We order food ad then I start talking. I tell him about Jace bring my brother and Simon and Izzy and Alec. I leave out the parts about the shadow world but include all of the people I met them. I even tell him what happened between me and Jace. By the time I'm done we have eaten all our food and are about to pay and leave. We stand up and walk home. I open the door and hear everyone talking in the living room. I also hear strange voices so I walk in. Christy sees me and looks worried. Before I can ask her whats wrong Malcolm sees me. "Hey Clare. You have some guests."The owners of the strange voices turn around. "Hi Clary." Jace says


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments . I do own the idea. Also I don't own the songs in this chapter.**

Clare POV

"Hi Clary." said Jace.

"How the hell did you find me?" I asked.

"It was easy really." said Alec. "All we had to do was follow your little friends and poof, here we are. So we followed them, knocked on the door, and asked to see Clary. I think they just let us in because of my hotness but still." Said Jace. I glare at him and walk out of the living room. I walk into the practice room and sit on the stage. Jace, Alec, Izzy, and Simon follow me.

"Look, I don't want to talk to you guys so just tell me what you want and get out." Nobody says anything for awhile. Eventually the silence becomes to much

"WHAT DO YOU WANT. MONEY? YOU WANT ME TO COME BACK? FORGIVENESS? WELL TO BAD. I'M HAPPY HERE. I HAVE FRIENDS AND A BOYFRIEND. I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU MONEY. I'M NOT GOING TO FORGIVE YOU. AND I'M SURE AS HELL NOT GOING TO COME BACK."

"Guys can I talk to Clary alone." Asks Jace.

"No." I say at the same time the others say yes. Despite my objections the others walk out of the room and Jace walks over and shuts the door.

He walks back over to me and takes hold of my hand. I try to pull them away but he just holds on tighter. "Clary. I need you to know that I love you. I have since the day we met. I loved you then, I love you now and I'll love you in 30 years. I need you to know that all the things I said back in Idris aren't true. I said those things to get you to leave, but since the day you left its been eating me from the inside out. And I hate myself for making you feel like you weren't loved. Because I love you Clary. and I will always love you."

"No, Jace your my brother. You can't love me. I'm your sister. YOUR SISTER. YOU CAN'T LOVE ME. I DON'T LOVE YOU BACK. NOT ANY MORE JACE. I LOVE DAN. DAN IS MY BOYFRIEND. DAN, NOT YOU."

Jace grabs the sides of my face and kisses me. After a moment he pulls away. "Still don't love me? If you change your mind you know where to find me." He walks across the room, opens the door and leaves the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments. I do own the idea.**

Clare POV

"Clare, you OK?" Dan called from the living room.

"Yea. I'm fine." I lie. I stand up and shut the door. After I've composed myself I walk out to the hall. I'm on my way to the living room when I run into Chrissy. "Hey Clare." I grab her arm and drag her up the stairs. We walk all the way up to the top floor of the apartment. This room, like the others, is a loft. This means that the entire floor is like a mini house. The loft has a small kitchen, a bathroom, two bedrooms, and a living room. Nobody lives in this loft any more. I did when I first moved here but now I live with Dan in his loft on the third floor. Chrissy looks at me and asks whats wrong.

"Promise you won't tell Dan."

"Yea Clare, I promise. Now whats up?" I walk over to the door and shut it. I also lock it so nobody can get in.

"Jace kissed me."

"WHAT?"

"I didn't want him to. We fought and he told me he still loved me and that he would always love me and I told him that I didn't love him anymore. So, of course, he kissed me."

"What do you mean of course?"

"Jace isn't one to walk away from something if he really loves it. He also isn't the kind of guy who walks away from a challenge. And Jace being Jace made get me to love him again a challenge."

"OK well, and I wish that I didn't have to ask this but, did you want him to kiss you?"

"NO WAY. I love Dan, no way in hell would I want my brother to kiss me."

"Clare your lying."  
"No I'm not. I did NOT want Jace to kiss me."

"Look, Clare I'm still trying to figure out what you told me today. So I'm not totally sure what happened between you two in the past, but I do know you. And I know when your lying, and right now, you are lying."

"Maybe your right. But that doesn't change the fact that I love Dan. It doesn't change the fact that Dan is my boyfriend."

"Yes it does." I look up. Me and Chrissy both freeze. We look at each other wide eyed. Because that wasn't Chrissy who had talked. I look to the left. Standing in the kitchen is Dan.

"I'm going to leave you two alone. Be down stairs if you need my Clare." Chrissy opens the door and walks out.

"W-what are you doing up here." I ask Dan

"Well I was looking for something to cook for dinner." (We keep all the kitchens stocked just in case.) "I would ask what your doing here, but clearly your telling Chrissy about how you just kissed a guy."

"No he kissed me. It didn't mean anything. I love you. Not him. He's my past, you are my now."  
"Look Clare, I love you, but you let him kiss you, and I'm sorry, but I can't just let that go."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Clare that we need to break up."

"OK fine. But you should know that if you do this you never get me back." I walk out the door. I walk down the stairs, to the loft that I share with Dan and start packing. I get all my things and leave. I walk around for awhile. Eventually I walk to the old church. I walk up to the door and open it. I ride the elevator up to the next floor. As the doors open I see Church. "Hey Church. Wheres Izzy." He walks to her room. I knock on the door and Izzy yells come in. I open the door and see that her eyes are closed. I grab a bottle of perfume from her dresser and walk over to her. "Dang girl, you stink." I say as I spray her with perfume. She jumps up and hugs me. After a second she shoves me down. "I do not stink." she says as she runs to the door. She opens the door and yells out. "Clary's back." The sound of foot steps come from down the hall and Alec runs in. Behind him is Simon. Simon is followed closely by Jace. Before anyone can do anything Jace grabs my arm and yanks me down the hall. Shouts of protest follow us down the hall. Before they can follow us Jace pushes me into a bedroom and locks the door.  
-


	10. Welcome back part 1

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments. I do own the idea.**

Clare POV

"Jace, what are you doing?" I tried to walk past him to the door but he was blocking it and wouldn't move

"I knew you still loved me."

"No I don't, but because of you Dan broke up with me. So now I'm staying here because last time I checked Luke and mom moved to New Jersey, Simon lives here, and as nice as the pack is, I don't think I want to live in the police station. I came back here because Simon and Izzy live here. My choice of where to live had nothing to do with you."

"I find that hard to believe. I mean look at me. Who could resist all this handsomeness?"

"Your sister could. Now will you let me out of here so I can talk to my friends?"

He frowned but moved out of the way. I walked past him and unlocked the door.

"If you need me, I'll be with Simon and Izzy." I open the door and walk out.

As I'm walking down the hall I see Izzy walk out of her room.

"Iz wait up." I call as I jog up to her. "Whats going on? Where are we going?"

"To the library. Mom has a mission for us. You can come with us if you think your up to it."

"Of coarse I want to come with you guys."

"Great, well, first mom will brief us, then we'll go up to the weapons room to gear up, then off we go."

"Sounds good to me. But does Maryse know I'm here?"

"Yea, Alec told her a while ago." Izzy said as we walked up the the library doors.

"OK good." I said as she opened them. I walk in followed closely by her then Jace, as he had come up behind us at some point on the walk to the library. Maryse was sitting at the large desk with Alec and Simon standing beside the couch (I know that Simon isn't a shadowhunter but for now lets just go with it OK.)

"Well now that we're all here lets get started." Maryse said

"OK." said Izzy

"We have a rouge warlock on the run. So far nobody has been hurt by this warlock." She says as she hands us all a picture of the warlock in question.

As I look at the picture I notice that the warlock looks a lot like Chrissy. I turn the picture over and find that there is a short list of information on the back, including the name of the warlock, when she started acting rouge, and what all shes done so far. I looked at the name. Chritstana Marlowwa. That was close to Christina Marlowe. I flip the picture over again and look closer. The same face, same hair, same height, and the same outfit she had been wearing the last time I saw her. Yep this was her. The rouge warlock was Chrissy.


	11. Chapter 11

I **don't own The Mortal Instruments. I do own the idea.**

Clare POV

"When was this picture taken?" I ask Maryse.

"This morning. She was seen walking out of a coffee shop near St. Marks place."  
"Alec and I followed her before we came to see you at the apartment." Said Simon. "She took a train to Alphabet City then went up to an apartment near the upper east side. When we got there she got in a car and we lost her."

"Was she driving the car?"

"No it was another warlock."

"Get all the information you want Clary? Because if so, I would like to our earlier talk." said Maryse

"Don't talk to my sister like that" said Jace.

"It's fine Jace. And no Maryse, I don't have all the information I want. But I have information that you need for this mission so if you want to know what I know, then I suggest that you go fill out papers or something while Simon and Alec tell me what they saw today." Maryse looks at me wide-eyed but knowing that I won't back down she turns and sits behind the desk again. "Now then tell me what you saw today when you followed the warlock."

XxX

After Alec and Simon had taken turns telling me what they saw this morning I turn to Maryse.

"This is Chrissy Marlowe, she manages a small but popular band called 'Starz'. She lives in an apartment near the upper east side with three others, Elodie, Dan, and Malcolm. The apartments are owned by Dan's father. The only way you will see her is if you go to a show. I can get a copy of the schedule, but since they just lost their lead singer in the band it's likely than the shows will be canceled. But she does leave the apartment often around 1 am.I can take you to the apartments and we can take turns watching."  
"How do you know all this?" Asked Maryse.

"I know this because I know her."I look Maryse in the eyes as I tell her this. "Shes been my best friend since I left."

"Alright, since you know her so well, you will lead the mission."

"OK. Lets get our weapons and go."

XxX

We walk down the alleyway slowly. We followed Chrissy from a distance not wanting her to know we were following her. She turned a corner and started walking faster. I motioned behind me for the others to pick up the pace. I hurry around the corner but don't see her anywhere. The others come up behind me. "Do you see her?" Alec asks. "No. Where could she have gone? There aren't any doors around here." said Jace.

"Looking for me?" came a voice from behind us. I turn around slowly and see Chrissy. "Hello Clare."


	12. Chapter 12

I **don't own The Mortal Instruments. I do own the idea.**

Clare POV

"Hello Clare." said Chrissy.

"Hello Chrissy." I reply in a cold voice.

"Well is that any way to treat a friend?" She asked, catching on.

"I didn't know we were friends. I mean friends tell each other things, but you never told me you were a warlock."

"You never told any of us that you were a Shadowhunter."

"Well if you knew I was a Shadowhunter why didn't you tell me that you did, that would make it so much easier to know that you went rouge if I had known you were a warlock then instead of having to wrap my head around that fact while we're locking you up so you can wait for trial." I said

"Aw, thats cute. You think you're actually going to catch me." She said as she starts to float. As we watch her rise she forms a magic ball and throws it at Jace. He darts out of the way. Alec raises his bow and fires an arrow at her. Izzy and I both draw out daggers. Izzy also holds her electric whip. Chrissy draws another magic ball and throws it at me. I duck and throw myself to the ground. I slip behind a large box and make sure I didn't get hit. Seeing that I'm fine, I get up and prepare my throwing dagger. I slip out from behind the box and sneak closer to Chrissy. I see her aiming another for Alec, who is trying to sheath another arrow. She pulls the ball back and gets ready to throw it. Before she can release it I throw the dagger. I hits her in the side and her magic ball disappears. She spins around and glares at me.

"You bitch." She yells. She dips down and starts flying at me. She swings her hand at me. Before I could move she hits me. I fall back. I slip behind the dumpster and pull out another dagger. I hear her going after Izzy. I look over to the side and make sure Izzy is okay. I also see Alec and Jace circling her, but shes to focused on Izzy to notice. She screams when on of Alec's arrows hit her. He tries to move away but she charges him. I look and notice that I'm right between her and Alec. I get into position and wait. As she passes me I leap out at her. My arms wrap around her waist and I take her to the ground. We roll around fight for a bit. Finally, I roll on top of her and pin her arms down. She fights for a minute before Jace and Alec race forward and grab her. They pull her back and start to wrap her arms in a rope so she can't cast spells, but before they can secure her arms she rips her arm away and throws a magic ball at me. Before I can move it makes contact with my chest. I fall to the ground, paralyzed. All I can think is that she has good aim before I see darkness around the edges of my vision.

"CLARY!" someone yells. I think it might be Jace but I'm not sure. I feel hands under my head. I look u and see Jace.

"Did we get her?" I ask

"Yea we got her. Thanks to you." I hear before the darkness takes me and I pass out


	13. Chapter 13

I **don't own The Mortal Instruments. I do own the idea.**

Clare POV

A bright light glows around my eyes. I try to push the light away and go back to sleep, but somebody keeps calling my name. I'm about to snap at them to shut up so I can sleep, but the memory of what happened earlier jumps to the front of my head. I snap my eyes open. I look around and see that I'm in the infirmary at the Institute. I see Jace sitting beside my bed. He looks like he's asleep. I smile and reach my hand out to him. I grab his hand and squeeze it tight. He slowly opens his eyes and looks up. He jumps when he sees that I'm awake. "Clary's awake." he yells to the door. Soon I hear running footsteps. The Infirmary door busts open and Izzy, Simon, Magnus, Alec, mom, and Luke run in. They surround my bed, holding my hands and asking how I'm feeling.

"I'm alright. A little sore, and I have a headache." I tell them.

"She must still be feeling the effect of the spell I put on her." said Magnus.

"What spell?" I ask

"A pain relief spell. Biscuit, you have a broken wrist, a broken ankle, two fractured ribs, and a minor concussion."

"Why didn't you just give me an iratze? That would have healed me."

"We would have, but the warlock you caught had made a new spell. She mixed an injury spell with a non-healing spell. When they tried to put an iratze on you, the spell made it reverse, so instead of healing you it made the injures worst. I put a pain relief a spell on you so you wouldn't feel mush pain." said Magnus.

"OK, then why do I still have a headache?"

"The spell took away most of the pain but as it fades the pain will come back. My guess the headache is from the concussion. If the spell is fading then your ankle and wrist will start aching soon, followed by the ribs. Once the spell has completely worn off they will feel the way a normal broken bone and fractured rib would feel." He said.

"OK, am I good to take a nap. I'm still tired."

"How? You've been asleep for three days." said Simon. I laugh and wave him out of the room. They all walk out, but Simon stays for a minute.

"You know what I haven't done in a long time?" I ask.

"What?"

"I haven't sang. Would you be cool if I tried out for your band?" I ask.

"Fray, you tried out the day i saw you singing at Java Jones." He says. I laugh as he walks out of the room. He pulls the door closed behind him and I fall asleep.


	14. Epilogue

I **don't own The Mortal Instruments. I do own the idea.**

Clare POV

One week later.

I watch Jace and Alec compete with throwing knives. So far Jace is winning. I look to my right and see Simon, Izzy, Max, and one of Max's shadowhunter friends. I see Simon reach over and grab Izzy's hand. I smile and think about all of the things I missed while I was gone. I still can't train yet because of my injuries. Just then I hear a cry of joy and a groan of annoyance. I look over and see that Jace had beaten Alec at throwing knives. I smile as I watch Jace and Max walk over to the training mat to spar. I see Alec and Izzy partner up on the next mat I walk over to the last open mat with Simon. We were just starting to spar when the door opened and Maryse walked in. We all look over and she tells us to follow her. We walk into the library.

"The trial for the rouge warlock has been closed. The girl was charged and sent to the Silent city." A cheer went around the room. Maryse walked out the door saying something about having to talk to Max.

"Well. Who feels like going out to celebrate?" Izzy asked. We all reply at once. "OK so we will change, gear up and go out to Pandemonium for some demon hunting."

We walk to our rooms and I go with Izzy, knowing she will want to do my hair, make-up, and find me and outfit to wear. After a shower I walk out into her room and grab the dress off her bed and put it on. She sits me down and fixes my hair up into a bun leaving a few of my red curls down to frame my face. I let her do my make-up. When she finishes she turns me around to face the mirror. I look and see that she gave me a smoky eye with light blush, red lipstick, and mascara that made my eyelashes look 5 miles long. Once she finishes with her hair, we walk downstairs.

"Why do girls always take so long to get ready?" Simon asks.

"Well Si, it takes time to look this hot." I say.

"Well, since you both look so hot, I guess its worth waiting for 30 minutes."He says. I laugh and look around at the four of them. I smile and realize that Dan and the others were friends, but this four right here are my family.

XxX

 _This is the end of the story. I WILL do a sequel if I get some reviews asking for one! Bye for now._


End file.
